Burn
by ShyWrites
Summary: Eliza is just finding out about the Reynolds' Pamphlet and is tore into pieces about the whole thing. ONE SHOT! DARKFIC


**One shot time! Since I'm in the mood to work on Hamilton stuff, I thought why not create a random AU that involved a heartbroken Eliza…. I was honestly bored… I started this a while back and just decided to try and finish it so here it is! Review and favorite for more content! You guys are awesome and please don't start fires.**

 **~ShyWrites**

 **I only own this story and this little AU thing!**

Eliza stared into the flames of the fireplace as the house stood silent and still.

Philip went to bed an hour ago but the anger in his mother's heart kept her awake. She washed the dishes from dinner before sitting in the armchair in the living room to watch the fireplace burn and read through the large pile of letters Alexander had sent her over the years. She found the first letter from Hamilton and stared at every word. Eliza then crushed the letter in her hand before toss it into the fireplace. She did the same to several more papers as she sighed.

Did she do something wrong? Was she the problem? Was she not putting her all in this relationship? She loved Alexander, but was it enough? Was she not a good wife!? Eliza buried her face in her hands as she thought about this.

No.

This affair was NOT her fault. She was respectful. She was considerate. She was a pretty modest wife, at least that what she thought. She may not be the best woman but at least she wasn't the one who was cheating and published it like she couldn't read! And even if she couldn't, Angelica would have been more than eager to tell her everything.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she threw more of the love letters into the fire. Her heart breaking into small jagged fragments as she cried. She fell helplessly into Alexander's arms and she thought he belonged to her. It wasn't fair. Was their relationship a joke to him? Was their beautiful children a sick, twisted JOKE TO HIM?! Was she a joke to him? Her tears continued to flow onto the floor as she hugged herself.

Eliza hoped that this was a bad dream… It felt like it should be… But it wasn't. This was real life and the scandal was real as well. She was miserably burning the letters the reminded her of the time her husband once loved her. A time where there were no Reynolds. A time where there was only herself and her Alexander. The man that cared, loved and worried for her. The man who was brave, kind and unselfish. The man she truly loved and would never cheat.

But where was he?

Was in lost in the dark twisted forest that those dastardly Reynolds have created? Was he trapped in a birdcage on top of that witch Maria's castle? Or.. Was this him? Did her sweet, generous husband throw away his charm to be as wicked and deceiving as the Reynolds? Did he just want to make her suffer? Was she his prisoner? Was she going to be forced to loved a man that was only the image of the man she once loved?

Or could she escape?

Could she go somewhere where her children would be happy and safe? Could she leave the safe haven that she once knew for a new start. Could she abandon this horrible place and snatch her heart from the selfish? Or is she being forced to stay in his arms. His fingers keeping her back like a little dungeon and his body on hers like a weight on her legs.

Eliza could hear her sister now. Telling her all this. Telling her that she made a mistake for falling for this man. Telling her that she should have had restraint. That she should have never married a man who only wanted her for her wealth. Her face.

Her body.

Is that all Alexander wanted from her?! Her body to make love to. To treat her like a dog, doing nothing but waiting to be 'played' with by her 'master'? She was not some animal. She was not someone's toy. She was a Schuyler.

She was in control.

Eliza took a deep breathe as she looked over the flames that sat peacefully in the fireplace. She sighed, looking at the remaining letters. Her mind and her heart lingered over the thought of Alexander.

Would he do this if this were the other way around? Would he not even care at all? Would he just simply move on as if they were never together? Would he forget about the moments they shared? The children they had? The house they made into a home for their family and each other?

"Would you feel just as helpless knowing the one you truly lived for, wanted to be out of your life?" she spoke allowed, her hands clutching at the nightgown she wore. She knew Alexander wouldn't have heard her question but it was nice to fill the quiet of the living room with something.

"Mother?"

Eliza's head shot up and turned to see Philip at the stair case. Her tearful eyes lowered as her eldest son walked towards her. He was fifteen and his nightshirt still looked as if it was for someone twice his size. His hair was unkempt and strands were everywhere as he looked down to his mother.

Philip grew worried as he asked. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing Philip, go back to bed…"

"But Mother, I would like to know what is troubling you."

Eliza looked up at her son as more tears freely fell from her eyes. She wasn't going to tell him the truth but it was nice to know that her son worried about her well being. She simply smiled before saying.

"I just had a horrible dream."

Philip nodded in understanding. He had all types of bad dreams as a child. He sat down next to his mother before hugging her close. She smiled, resting her head on her son's soft curls. He then said.

"It is okay Mother. None of it is real and Pops and I will always be here for you."

She smiled, hugging her son a little tighter. Eliza loved Philip dearly and knew that he meant well but if only he knew what his father had done. If only she could be truthful to her boy. If only, she didn't lie. Her tears came back in bigger blows as she let go of her child. She looked away from him as he sat there in fear and desperation for answers.

Eliza looked towards the flames and sure enough, another person was in the room. Alexander stood there and looked at her as she rose from her seat. Without warning or hesitation, she pushed the man she loved into the flames…

Philip watched in horror as his father fell backwards and the fire engulfed his body and his clothes. Eliza stared into the fire as her husband screamed and burned alive in their fireplace. She didn't smile or laugh. She just simply stared into the flames that represent the anger and the pain that wounded her heart and very mind.

She wanted him to burn…

Fin.

 **Welp…. there you have it. Do not throw anyone into fire please! Enjoy your day and stay safe!**


End file.
